


El inquilino molesto

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El 221B recibe una visita inesperada. No será bien recibida por todos, levantando ampollas que se creían curadas.<br/>Johnlock. Foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El inquilino molesto

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Doyle y la BBC no me pertenecen.  
> El prompt es de Solina ADalek.

—Y, ¿cuándo dices que se va?

—Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo.

Víctor, un "amigo" de Sherlock, había aparecido  _de la nada_  y llevaba ya tres días en Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson, amablemente, le había alquilado una habitación para que estuviera cómodo y no tuviese que dormir en el sofá, porque era donde dormiría —ni loco iba a dejarle su cama ni dejar que durmiera con el detective, aunque tampoco creía que éste fuera a dejarle—.

No obstante, Sherlock ya estaba lo suficientemente  _crecidito_  para hacer lo que le diera la gana. Quién era él, ¿su niñera? No. Pero aun así estaba celoso. ¿Un amigo? Él no tenía amigos, sólo le tenía a él. En alto, la afirmación sonaba terriblemente egoísta. Sin embargo, no eran nada y nada podía hacer; era el precio que tenía que pagar por su cobardía.

El susodicho salió de la ducha y entró en el salón del 221B. Aun teniendo apartamento propio,  _era un descarado que se pavoneaba todo el día por su casa como mosca a la miel_ , en palabras de John. Y su paciencia se estaba resintiendo.

—Buenos días —anunció con no más que un batín puesto. El doctor apretó los puños voluntariamente.

—Buenos días —contestó cordialmente. Sherlock ni siquiera bajó de la inopia. Parecía que le daba igual que estuviera como si no. Él no le había llamado, al fin y al cabo.

—Ese sofá parece cómodo —dijo Víctor al ver el espacio entre el detective y el exmilitar en el mismo. John volvió a apretar los puños controlando difícilmente su rabia y Sherlock…, bueno, él fue más directo y estiró sus piernas ocupando ese espacio. —Comprendo —pronunció el extraño al ver el acto—. Ha sido grato volver a verte —y dicho esto, partió hacia su apartamento y no volvió por allí.

—Aún no me has dicho quién es —preguntó John en un suspiro sin mucha esperanza en una buena respuesta para él; ni siquiera en una respuesta.

—No es más que pasado. Todos tenemos uno, ¿verdad, Mary? —chasqueó la lengua. El doctor desvió la mirada sin poder rebatir. —John… —musitó. Éste le miró un poco incómodo.

—¿Sí? —contestó a media voz.

—Tu suéter me hace cosquillas en los pies —rio. Y el doctor no pudo evitar reemplazar a su suéter en su labor.

_Sherlock no opuso resistencia. Ambos tendrían un divertido presente._


End file.
